


Short story chapter 539

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [50]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 539, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 539

\- Now I see it clear - said Natsu -. My memories came back. Yours didn’t?

 

No one knew about what he was talking about. The other slayers knew they were in danger, and couldn’t believe what Natsu was saying.

 

\- What are you talking about, Natsu-san!? - yelled Sting -. Aren’t you seeing what we have in front of us!?

\- I see it, and I know who he is - answered Natsu -. Seems like he doesn’t know who he is yet.

\- You are not here to talk - said Acnologia.

\- The same blood is in our veins. The blood of monsters. But you don’t remember, right?

 

The same blue marks Acnologia had appeared in Natsu’s body. He was releasing magic, a magic no one knew he had.

 

\- Who are you!? - asked Acnologia, in rage.

\- Discover it yourself.

\- I will kill you first! - yelled Acnologia, turning into a dragon.

 

Seeing that, Natsu smiled and turned into a dragon too. But his dragon from made Acnologia more angry. Natsu looked exactly like him, but red.

 

A battle between both dragons started. In another part of the time lapse, being totally unaware of what was happening, were Mavis and Zeref, living their lives as the children they are. Without knowing it, Acnologia absorved Zeref’s dominion. It was only time until Zeref noticed the battle between both dragons.


End file.
